


Истории на Хеллоуин (Halloween Tales)

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок не особо жалует Хеллоуин. В отличии от Джона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истории на Хеллоуин (Halloween Tales)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halloween Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642807) by [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8). 



> Всего лишь небольшая история для создания настроения.
> 
> Подарок для моего дорогого Джона.

oOo

\- Не могу поверить, что согласился на это, - пробурчал себе под нос Шерлок. - Я должен был догадаться еще тогда, когда ты притащил домой тыкву.  
  
Джон оторвал взгляд от пакетов со сладостями, что накупил в ближайшей бакалее.  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Сначала ты принес эти фальшивые тыквы, что стоят сейчас перед входной дверью и мигают диодной голубой подсветкой в пустых глазницах в жутко отвратительной попытке напугать хоть кого-то. Я спрашивал тебя, зачем нам подобное "украшение" перед входом...  
  
\- И я тебе ответил, - улыбнулся Джон, - что это была идея миссис Хадсон. Ей так нравится праздновать Хеллоуин.  
  
Шерлок продолжал бубнить, расхаживая по квартире в присущей ему стремительной манере так, что полы его халата не поспевали за ним, развеваясь позади, словно крылья падшего ангела.  
  
\- Хеллоуин? Пф! Первоначально он назывался Саммайном. Языческий праздник в честь окончания сбора урожая перед началом холодов. А уже после его захватили христиане и кучи конфет. Нигде в описаниях языческих обрядов не написано, что детям надо одеваться в костюмы популярных героев мультиков и попрошайничать сладости у незнакомцев! Вот костры и забой скота - это да. А учить своих детей изображать бездомных - определенно, нет.  
  
Джон посмотрел на своего партнера с интересом, забыв ненадолго о том, чем занимался.  
  
\- Они все еще занимаются забоем скота? Современные язычники?  
  
Раздраженный, Шерлок лишь досадливо отмахнулся, не имея желания и дальше развивать тему язычников.  
  
\- Что? Нет. Думаю, они оставили лишь костры. Потом ты принес из Теско домой уже настоящие тыквы и настоял, чтобы мы вырезали из них...  
  
\- Шерлок, заткнись, - Джон сунул ему в руки чашу, до краев полную конфетами в ярких обертках. - Хеллоуин был моим любимым праздником с раннего детства. - Хмыкнув, он предложил: - Помню один Хеллоуин, мы с Гарри тогда пошли попрошайничать одни... Это был первый раз, когда мы пошли одни. И мы потерялись среди домов наших соседей. А когда это поняли, я расплакался. В конце концов, одна их наших соседок нас заметила. Она тогда сопровождала своих детей, пока те попрошайничали. Выяснилось, что мы были всего в трех кварталах от нашего дома. А еще есть другая история... - Джон будто очнулся, выплыв из детских воспоминаний, но продолжил улыбаться. - Это был мой первый Хеллоуин после Афганистана. И так случилось, что я провел его с тобой, раздавая сладости детям. Я бы мог принять приглашения на вечеринки у Майка или Молли, но отказался. Я хотел провести свой самый любимый праздник с тобой, - приподнявшись на носках, он поцеловал Шерлока щеку. - И ты согласился на это. А ты помнишь, на что согласился я?  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза, конечно же, он не забыл этого.  
  
\- Что Рождество остается за мной.  
  
\- Правильно. То есть, на Рождество мы будем делать все, что захочешь ты. И если это означает, что мы проведем его в морге или улетим на другой конец света ради интересного дела, я и слова против не скажу.  
  
Черты лица Шерлока смягчились. Он успел даже набрать в легкие воздуха и напрячь голосовые связки, чтобы ответить на это...  
  
_Дин-дон._  
  
Джон буквально засиял, мгновенно сбросив с десяток лет:  
  
\- А вот и первые попрошайки! - сбежав вниз по лестнице, даже не вспомнив о собственной хромате, он схватил со столика чашу с конфетами - точно такую же, что вручил Шерлоку - и открыл дверь.  
  
\- Шалость или угощение! - нестройно закричала группка детишек тонкими голосами.  
  
Шерлок остался стоять наверху лестницы, взирая на происходящее оттуда. По большей части дети были одеты в костюмы различных популярных супергероев комиксов, но был один вампир и даже... карандаш. Джон похвалил все костюмы и разрешил взять каждому ребенку по две конфеты, не забыв и про маленьких, опустив для них миску пониже. Затем сопровождающие их родители поблагодарили его, пожелав веселого праздника, после чего они все вместе направились к следующей квартире.  
  
Шерлок же мог только мягко улыбаться. У него никогда не было воспоминаний, связанных с Хеллоуином, как у Джона. Но если кашляющие, сопливые дети в глупых костюмах делали Джона настолько счастливым, он был готов праздновать Хеллоуин каждый день.


End file.
